


Surreptitious

by resonae



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim would go anywhere with his Omega. Even if it meant punching his captain in the face and then pulling a drug lord out of custody, because Brian was worth all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

> For Anons’ prompts:
> 
> Can I have Jim also kicked out of s.w.a.t. because he beat Fuller for harassing Brian. As it started with Fuller’s suggestive comments, then accidental touches, Brian decided not to bother Jim and didn’t pay much attention himself. Till one day when Fuller brought him to his office with a demand ‘you either bend over my table or out of s.w.a.t.’ When Jim learn the reason why Brian got fired he goes to Fuller to have a serious talk.
> 
> and
> 
> Is a SWAT omegaverse fic ok? With Brian Gamble as an omega who doesn’t want to be controlled, so he’s wild and reckless and Street as his Alpha partner? Or, you know, whatever.. just omega verse!SWAT please! I really love your fics, especially the SWAT ones! There always needs to be more SWAT fan fiction :)

It pisses Jim off more than anything when people take a look at Brian, and then him, and then tells him, “Control your Omega, for goodness’ sakes.”

 

It pisses Jim off because _no_. Just because they’re bound doesn’t mean he has to control Brian. He _shouldn’t_. Brian is free, reckless, loud, crass and everything that most Omegas aren’t, and Jim loves all of it. Just because Brian goes into heat every three months and can get pregnant if they’re not too careful doesn’t mean he should be treated like an object. They’re not in the Victorian ages anymore, damn it.

 

He snuggles up to Brian, kissing the bite mark on his neck. “Hey.” He says, even though he knows Brian’s pissed. He snakes an arm around Brian’s waist and tugs him closer. “Hey, Bri. You know I don’t think that.” He nibbled on Brian’s ear, stroking Brian’s waist above his shirt. Brian isn’t in the mood for sex, and he isn’t either, and he doesn’t want Brian to get the wrong idea.

 

After a bit of coaxing, Brian turns around to face him. “I know.” He says finally. “It just pisses me off. Like I don’t mean shit to society unless I’m popping out babies.” He presses his index finger into Brian’s cheek. “And now they say shit about _you_ being infertile, which is a fucking joke because they should see how much you pump out.”

 

Jim only chuckles. “It doesn’t bug me, you know.”

 

“Yeah, but it bugs _me_.” Brian snorted, frowning. “I can shoot better than all of them, you know.” Jim hums in acknowledgement. “I’m smarter. Better. I’d say I wish I was born an Alpha, but then that means I wouldn’t have bonded with you and that would fucking suck.”

 

That makes Jim laugh and pull Brian closer, nibbling on the bite on Brian’s neck that marks Brian as _his_. “Yeah, that would fucking suck. You know what, forget them. All of them are just being sore assholes because you’re a better man than they are and they can’t get over the fact that you’re an Omega.” He kisses Brian’s cheek. “Come on. Let’s get some sleep. We’ve got the early shift tomorrow.”

 

Brian groans in response, digs his arms around Jim and he breathes Jim in before snuggling in. In the night they’ll end up even more tangled in each other, and honestly Jim can’t complain. He presses a kiss into Brian’s forehead, and Brian snickers before they drift to sleep.

 

The alarm goes off at 3AM, and Jim always wakes up before Brian. He gently nudges Brian up because they have to be out in thirty minutes to make it to the station by 4, and Brian is mostly a zombie early in the morning. Jim drags him to the shower and it’s not until Jim’s done rinsing both of them down that Brian’s somewhat coherent and rubbings Jim’s arms. “You awake yet, Bri?”

Brian snorts and punches him in the arm before leaning up to kiss him. “Bagels before work.” He says, and Jim nods in agreement. They get dressed in sweatpants and hoodies because they’re going to need to change when they go into work anyway, and Brian manages to pour them cups of water before they head out. Brian falls asleep as soon as he sits in the passenger seat, and Jim swerves by the bagel cart near the precinct and keeps Brian asleep for as long as possible before he shuffles both of them out.

 

“Gamble, Street.” Boxer greets them on his way out, punctuating with a large yawn. “Had a quiet night. Hopefully you guys are good.” Boxer pounds fists with both of them. Jim appreciates Boxer because he’s one of the few Alphas on squad that respects Brian for what he can do, not what his gender is. Brian only nods sleepily and Boxer snickers. “Get some coffee in you, Gamble.”

Brian’s already shuffling into his uniform and dozing off again, so Boxer knocks him behind the head, which sets Brian’s foul mouth off. Boxer only snickers, mock-salutes both of them before slipping out of the room. “Come on, Bri. Let’s get some coffee.” Brian’s got low blood pressure, so it takes him a while to get himself going after he wakes up. It’s pretty much up to Jim to steer him along until Brian fully wakes up.

 

But a cup of coffee later Brian’s as alert as he usually is, albeit yawning a few times here and there. He clonks his knuckles on Jim’s desk as he works through his paperwork with more efficiency than people give him credit for, but Jim sees the crease between his eyebrows deepen when Fuller walks in at 8. They’ve been going through paperwork and petty warnings and arrests for people having alcohol out or for graffiti for the past four hours, but Jim doesn’t miss the way Fuller’s eyes land disapprovingly on Brian.

 

Brian pointedly ignores it, sipping on his coffee as nonchalantly as he can. But his eyebrows are set in a way that tells Jim that Brian’s annoyed. And it pisses Jim off. Boxer has been obviously disapproving of the way Jim doesn’t step up for Brian when Fuller makes an obviously sexual remark toward Brian and when the others snicker. But the only reason he doesn’t is because Brian has gritted his teeth and told him _not_ to.

 

“I can stand up for myself.” Brian had said, gripping his fists. So Jim had left it alone. Brian’s eye ticks, but he makes no other reaction as Fuller brushes past him, purposely stepping close toward Brian to almost knock his coffee over.

 

It’s not until about an hour later that they’re gearing up because of a hostage situation. Brian’s spiked adrenaline means spiked hormones, and every other Alpha in the tiny helicopter is shifting and glancing his way. Jim wants to bare his teeth and snap at all of them to fuck off, but he covers his annoyance and instead banters with Brian about speaking in front of people and dentist appointments.

 

Brian loves hostage situations because he’s so fucking good at getting everyone out of it. He licks his lips as they crawl through the vents, Jim close behind. “Ready?” Brian gives him the cocky smirk that Jim loves, and Jim nods as Brian gently nudges the vent cover down, making sure it doesn’t clatter as he slips down first and Jim lands just as quietly. It’s almost impossible with all the gear they have, but both of them are so used to this that it doesn’t even matter.

 

“You smell so good.” Jim snickers.

 

Brian smirks. “Yeah, you too. Fuck adrenaline, man. How’m I supposed to get the hostages out if all I wanna do is have sex?” He nudges Jim’s side with his elbow, grinning as he slips in the camera underneath the crack of the door. They’re silent for the rest of the work as they nudge the door open and carefully crawl under the cover of the desks.

 

Everything is going well. At least until the fucking press gets a footage and the man goes insane. Brian reacts instinctively with his killer aim, shooting straight through the hostage’s shoulder and into the robber’s own, throwing both of them off.

 

In the end that saves everyone, but Brian’s jaw is set when Fuller is screaming at them. “Hey.” Jim grips his hand as they wait outside his office. “We’re gonna be fine. What you did saved everyone.”

 

His words seem to be confirmed when two Alphas that usually sneer at Brian stop by, kneel in front of him and say, “Hey. Whatever Fuller says, you guys are heroes.” They glance at Brian, duck their head and punch his knee. “Killer aim, Gamble.”

 

That gets Brian grinning for a bit until Fuller calls them both in and starts yelling. Brian yells right back, and Velasquez stands to the side, looking bored already. It’s what usually happens when Brian does what he does best – make the split-second decisions that save everyone but look a little reckless for everyone else. Jim knows Brian and Fuller will yell each other out until they’re tired and they’ll be dismissed. It’s past their shift’s end, anyway, so they’ll just get this out of the system and –

 

“-fucking Omega who’s good for nothing.”

 

Jim freezes, Brian freezes and Velasquez’s looking wide-eyed at Fuller. “Excuse me?” Brian spits, looking furious. It’s highly unprofessional for someone to be harassed at a workplace because of their gender, and it’s unheard of for someone superior to outright say it.

 

“Hey, Captain.” Velasquez tries to cool them down. “Gamble, Street, you two are dismissed. Go home, cool down.”

 

But Fuller won’t have it. “You heard me. You don’t _belong_ here, you belong at home, bending over for your Alpha. You and Street have been bonded for, what, three years now, and you haven’t had a single kid for him yet? Why don’t you be a good little Omega, stay home and-”

Fuller doesn’t finish the sentence because Jim punches him straight in the jaw, sending him sprawling across the office. He sees red, and is lunging to grab the man again when he’s grabbed by the back of his shirt. “Jimbo.” Brian’s eyes are wide, but he’s grinning. “Jimbo, come on.” He whispers. “He’s not worth it.”

 

Jim lets Brian pull him out of the office. Fuller screams at them, but Jim doesn’t even care, doesn’t even hear what he’s saying. Brian somehow empties their lockers. “We’re fired.” Brian says, but he’s grinning broader than Jim has ever seen.

 

“You seem happy about it.” Jim sighs. “I just punched Fuller in the face. He can do something about assault for that.”

 

“Fuck that, he won’t. That was downright sexual abuse. Velasquez can back us right up. You were just protecting your Omega, ‘s all. I figure we could get our jobs back if we felt like it, but I don’t wanna go back to that shithole. We’ll find jobs at another fucking precinct. I think NYPD’s hiring.”

 

Jim raises an eyebrow. “You’re happy.”

 

“Of course I am.” Brian snickers. “You punched Fuller in the face. He fucking deserved that shit.” He pulls into their driveway and paused. “Listen, Jimbo.” He leans back and smiles crookedly at Jim. “We’ll be fine. We’ve got the house that we don’t have to pay mortgage for. We’ve got a lot of things saved up. We’ll take it easy for a bit, rest up, and then find jobs. We’ll get through this. Haven’t we always?”

 

Jim smiles and kisses Brian’s lips. “Yeah. We’ll make it through somehow.”

 

\--

 

Jim snags a job at the library down the street. It doesn’t pay as well as his job at SWAT did, but he has about half the hours and therefore a lot more down time. And Brian is right – they would rest, and then find jobs that were better after a few months. Jim had convinced Brian to stay at home. He knew he’d get bored, yeah, but not many jobs were forgiving to Omegas in heat and now that Brian was no longer on the police force, he didn’t get the suppressants that muted his heats.

 

Brian fidgets the entire day before his scheduled heat. Thankfully it’s scheduled to hit over the weekend, and Jim works early on Fridays and late on Mondays. “Hey.” Jim says, finally snagging Brian’s wrist. “Calm down. You’ve got me.”

 

Brian growls in frustration. “It just – I haven’t had a normal heat in a while, you know? You’ve never seen me in actual heat.”

 

“I know.” Jim says, tugging Brian down. “Relax. You’re on birth control. I’ll be with you for the entire heat.” He kisses Brian’s nose, bringing him down onto his lap. “You’re going to be fine. We’re going to be fine.” Brian sighs and runs his hand through Jim’s hair.

 

He rests his head on Jim’s shoulder, twisting himself to get comfortable. “How’s work? Boring, right?”

 

“Doable.” Jim snickers. “Work is work. I’m not complaining. It gives me a lot more time with you. I’m treasuring it.” He grips Brian closer to him, and Brian snickers. “I know _you’re_ bored.” Brian makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Maybe we should go back to SEAL.”

 

“I was thinking of that.” Brian confesses, twisting so he can look at Jim. “But I didn’t know if you’d be okay with it.”

 

Jim shrugs. “I don’t care. Seems like a good idea, as long as we can spend time together.” He kisses down Brian’s neckline, and his smell is so much more fertile than usual that Jim has to fight not to push Brian down and have his way with him. “You’ll be okay with it, though? SEAL quarters aren’t exactly the most hygienic for Omegas.”

 

Brian sighs. “Yeah, I know. It was just a thought, though. An option to consider.” He chuckles suddenly. “Do I smell that good?” Jim growls in response, and Brian nudges his head under Jim’s chin. “To bed we go.”

 

Jim couldn’t help but grin. “To bed we go.”

 

\--

 

Jim wakes up at 3 in the morning because Brian is whimpering and writhing, gripping onto him. “Holy.” Jim whispers, fully awake once the smell hits his nose. “Holy crap, Bri.” He climbs over Brian, straddling his hips firmly. Brian’s boxers go in one smooth motion and Jim sucks in a deep breath. “Brian.” He whispers, tracing a finger along the soaked flesh there. “Holy crap.”

 

Brian whimpers in response. “Fuck.” He grips the sheets below him. “Jimmy, please.”

 

“Yeah, I got you. I got you, baby. Hold onto me.” Jim’s own clothes go in a heap somewhere, and Jim pushes a finger into Brian. Brian lets out a low whine, and Jim quickens with his preparation, not that Brian seems to be needing much of it. Jim’s forgotten how Omegas in heat are, always open and willing and burning with the need. “I’ve got you.” He whispered again, and Brian nodded against his shoulder.

 

Brian’s fingers clawed down his back as he pushed in. “Oh, _god_ , Jim.” He whispered, babbling incoherently as Jim bottomed out into him. Jim on his own end is having his own problems forming coherent thoughts, mostly because he’s forgotten how it feels to have sex with an Omega in full heat. Brian had always produced lubrication when he was in his muted heats, but not as much, and wet, tight heat was sucking him in, gripping down onto him. He let out a throaty growl, pulled out slightly and shoved back in, causing Brian’s waist to toss up into his stomach. Brian was scratching his back, whimpering and whining for _more more more_ , and Jim gets lost in his own haze of pheromones, gripping his bondmate harder to him, breathing and kissing every part he can reach.

 

 _Mine, mine, mine_.

 

\--

 

By the time Monday morning rolls around, Brian is exhausted but his heat is over. “Urgh.” He says, and Jim laughs, just as spent. “How’re you gonna get to work?”

 

“’s fine.” Jim smiles, reaching over to stroke Brian’s cheek. His chest is a mangle of finger-shaped bruises and kiss marks. “Library opens at 1, closes at 6 today. I won’t be out for long.” He kisses Brian’s stomach and spreads Brian’s legs. “You’re leaking me.” He notes, grinning, and Brian kicks him half-heartedly. “How full are you, Bri?”

 

Brian rolls his eyes. “Stop being a perverted Alpha, Jim.” But he’s grinning, and Jim pushes in a finger. “Jimbo.” Brian sighs, but he spreads his legs so Jim can get better access. Jim does feel like the stereotypical Alpha, gloating over his semen leaking out of his Omega, but he can’t help it – it’s way too sexy. He knows Brian’s stuffed full of him, and if he wasn’t on birth control he’d be pregnant for sure. There’s a pang of regret in the fact that he knows that there isn’t a baby, but the pang disappeared quickly. Neither Brian nor he is ready for a baby.

 

He wipes Brian down with a warm towel and fixes both of them a quick lunch before he kisses Brian. “Gonna head to work, all right?” Brian nods, barely awake. “I’ll be back for dinner.” Brian nods again, and when Jim checks on him just before he heads out the door, Brian’s burrowed into Colin’s side of the bed, hugging his pillow.

 

He can’t help but grin like an idiot as he walks down the street to the library. “James.” The librarian at the front desk looks at him, and raises an eyebrow. “You look happy.”

 

Jim grins. “Yeah. Just, my Omega, you know? I just love him to pieces.”

 

“The light of your life.” She responds, smiling. “How long have you two been bound?”

 

“Three years, now, but we’ve known each other for at least seven.” Jim shrugs and pulls the library apron around him.

 

The librarian coos at him. “How old are your little ones? Let me guess, you _must_ have at least two.”

 

Jim shrugs again. “None, actually.” He doesn’t miss the expression of shock that flits across her face before she pulls a polite façade on top of it. “We were both part of SEAL, and then SWAT, and that wasn’t exactly the best place to have babies.” He explains, trying not to get any ideas about either Brian’s or his infertility. Not that he cares, but librarians are way more gossipy than police officers, and he doesn’t want Brian to be in the grocery one day and overhear _you know that Jim Street? I hear he and his Omega can’t have children._

 

She raises an eyebrow. “Omegas in the army and in the police task? Not exactly the healthiest place for them, is it?” Her eyes light up and she claps her hands. “Oh, I know! He must have been one of those, you know, receptionists or something. You two met like that, right?”

 

Jim swallows the denial. “Something like that.” He says, even though, no, it wasn’t anything like that. Brian had actually saved his ass during enemy fire, and _that_ was how they’d met, but he figures the more he talks, the worse it is.

 

She looks dreamy. “Oh, that’s so romantic. He must have seen you during training or something and fallen in love and followed you to SWAT. That’s so cute. You _must_ introduce me to your Omega one day.” Brian and he’d fallen in love actually when they’d almost died together, and it’d been Brian’s idea to join LAPD and then SWAT, but Jim only forces a smile. She mistakes the tight smile for something else, and holds her hand up. “Oh, no worries. Goodness, James, I’m just a _Beta_. Pretty protective of your darling Omega, aren’t you?”

 

Jim decides that’s the time to deck out and mind his book-organizing duties. He sighs and rubs his forehead. It sucks, he knows, for Brian to be an Omega. Brian fits better into the mindset of an Alpha, and Jim sighs.

 

He pulls his cell out and dials Brian, suddenly wanting more than anything else to see him. Brian picks up on the third ring. [Hey.] His voice is low, still bogged with sleep, and Jim can’t help but smile.

 

“Hey.” He whispers, shuffling discreetly to a corner. “I just.. I just missed you.”

 

He hears rustling of sheets on the other end. [You’ve been gone for half an hour.] Brian snickers, and he sighs on the other end. [But yeah, I miss you too, Jimbo. But what’s wrong?] Jim loves this, the way that Brian can tell something is wrong right away just because. [Don’t try to give me any bullshit.]

 

Jim pretends to shuffle books. “Just..” He sighs. “Just, this librarian tried to guess how our relationship worked, and it was just totally wrong and it made me realize how frustrated you must’ve been your entire life. You would’ve been better off as an Alpha.” There’s silence on the other end for a long time, and Jim panics. “Bri?”

 

[Still here.] Brian pauses, and then his voice softens. [James.] It’s been a while since Jim’s heard his full name from Brian, and it’s perfect, the way he says it so lovingly, the way it rolls off the tip of his tongue, and Jim wants to record it and play it on loop. [I used to think the exact same way until I met you. Then I met you, and you saw me for who I was, not as an Omega, and that was the first time that I was happy that I was an Omega because that meant you were _mine_ , that I could bond to you and keep you with me. Not many people realize this, but bonds go both ways. You’re mine just as much as I’m yours, Jim.]

 

Jim knows he’s grinning like an idiot. “I love you.” He whispers.

 

[Yeah.] He can hear Brian’s smile in his voice. [I love you too, you big lug. Now get back to work and bring me back some cookies on your way home.]

 

\--

 

When Jim gets home with a bag of cookies in hand, he’s greeted with the smell of some sort of delicious food. Brian pokes his head out of the kitchen and grins as he beckons him in. “You actually brought me the cookies?” He rolls his eyes. “Come on, Jim. Go change, wash up, and dinner’ll be ready in ten.”

 

“What’re you making?”

 

“A bit of this and that. Come on, go.”

 

A bit of this and that turn out to be a tableful of incredibly delicious food. “You didn’t have to.” Jim feels horrible because he remembers the librarian and her ideals, and how Omegas are supposed to _stay home, cook, pop out babies_.

 

Brian notices right away because he’s _Brian_. “Hey. I did this because I wanted to, all right? Not because some Alpha told me my place was at home, but because someone I loved was feeling like shit and I wanted him to feel better.”

 

Jim stares. “Brian.” He whispers, and reaches over to grip Brian’s hand. “You have no idea how amazing you are.” Brian playfully bites Jim’s finger in response, and Jim only laughs.

 

After dinner, Brian’s snuggled up into Jim’s side as he digs through the cookies. Jim’s too full from the dinner to eat anything, and they watch news in comfortable silence. “Montel, huh?” Brian sighs. “I wanted to be the one to catch him.”

 

“You probably would’ve.” Jim agrees. “He got caught because he tried to go through the airport. Is he retarded?” Brian snickers in response, and then stares at the screen when Montel offers 100 million. “Brian.” Jim says.

 

“You’re thinking the same thing.” Brian responds immediately. “We could do it, Jimbo.” His eyes are focused on the screen, and Jim can see the wheels turning in Brian’s head. It’s a frightening thing, Jim knows, if Brian is focused on something. Brian’s easily smarter than all of SWAT put together. “We could.”

 

“It’d turn us into criminals.”

 

“Fuck that, Jim. I just want to get back at fucking Fuller.” He’s still staring straight at the TV screen. “No one does that to my Alpha, Jimbo, and gets away with it.”

 

\--

 

Brian spends the next few days mindlessly planning. Jim brings him books from the library, books on crimes and fraud and plains and bombs and sewers. He watches Brian work with some sort of awe, and every day that passes, he realizes _oh god, this is happening and this is going to work_. Brian is nothing if not thorough. He makes Jim learn every step of the way, and Jim is honestly more awed every single day.

 

When _the day_ hits, Jim takes a day off from the library, like he’s going to come back. He waits by the subway, but he has a clear view of everything that’s happening. He sees the shot go off and he can’t help but appreciate Brian’s precise shot. As Brian expected, there’s a mad scramble from the van – they don’t even have to do much work to get Montel secured in the subway.

 

“He your wife?” Montel jerks his head toward Brian, and Brian glances briefly at Jim before glancing forward. He remembers what Brian said, to keep them low profile, meaning Brian has to act the part of a submissive, quiet Omega and Jim has to be the aggressive, dominant Alpha.

 

“Keep your eyes off of him.”

 

Montel smirks. “He good in bed?”

 

Jim shoves his gun to Montel’s temple and the smirk disappears. “Keep your eyes off of him.” Jim repeats, voice sharp. “He’s mine, you got that?”

 

Montel rolls his eyes. “I’ve a harem back in France. But he’s a pretty good one. Good catch.” Montel grins and makes eyes at Brian, but before Jim can say anything the subway’s come to a stop.

 

They have a shootout at the bridge that turns out a bit less like a shootout because Brian armed with a sniper rifle means everyone else gets shot. Montel looks impressed, but before he can comment Jim throws him a cellphone. “Wire the money.” Jim says.

 

“We’re not in France yet.”

 

“Will be in six hours. And you don’t wire the money, you’re not gonna be. So now.” Brian shoots the rest of the policemen shooting at them and bundles up next to Jim. Montel looks out – the plane is high enough off ground for him, because he presses a few buttons. When Jim checks, there’s 200 million.

 

“For you and the _mademoiselle_.” He grins. “Who is, by the way, an attractive shot.”

 

They don’t talk for the rest of the flight. 25 million out of the 200 go to the two pilots, and Brian snuggles into Jim’s arms in the first-class plane. “We did it.” He grins, and Jim smiles back at him. “I mean, of course we did, but still.” He sounds awed. “175 million, Jimbo.”

 

“Yeah.” Jim kisses the crown of his head. “Damn.” They’re international criminals now, he thinks, a little dazed, but he can’t be damned. Montel isn’t high enough on Interpol’s Most Wanted list for them to be hunted down hard and fast. As soon as Montel lands in France, the two pilots will fly back and Jim and Brian will be flying out to some island off the coast of the Philippines.

 

Brian, as Jim expected, has taken care of everything. There’s no hassle to either of them as they check in and out as Aaron Cross and Karl Hauser. They hitch a ride out on a fishing boat, bribed by a wad of bills Brian produces that can’t be more than two hundred dollars. But in the end they’re dropped off, and when Jim enters the house that Brian pushes him toward, he grins.

 

It’s not a million-dollar-house like they can afford to live in with the money they’ve got. It’s small, just right for the two of them, but cozy. Brian has somehow managed to ship all their things here, and the familiar smell of Brian and Jim’s stuff greet Jim’s nose. “Nice.” Brian grins, looking around. “It’s better than I thought.” He glances at Jim. “How is it?” When Jim hugs him in response, Brian clears his throat. “I’ve… I’ve something to show you. And tell you.”

 

Jim follows Brian curiously. First Brian shows him their bedroom, which is pretty much an exact replica of their old bedroom, possibly because Brian knows Jim can’t sleep in environments he doesn’t know. He glances at Brian’s fond smile and scratch the ‘possibly’, because Brian _definitely_ planned this because Jim can’t sleep in foreign environments. “This is amazing.” He breathes.

 

“There’s one more thing.” Brian looks uncertain all of a sudden, and Jim frowns. “No, it’s not a bad thing.” Brian says quickly, reading Jim’s mind as always. “At least, I hope it’s not. I think it’s good news.”

 

Jim cuts Brian off with a slight frown, worried. Because Brian Gamble doesn’t _babble **.**_ “Babe. You’re rambling. What’s wrong?”

 

Brian shuts up immediately, looking like he might want to cry, and Jim’s more worried than anything. Had they gotten caught and Brian somehow managed to hide it all? Before Jim’s imagination can go further, Brian tugs him along into a new room. What?

 

The small but sunlit room is painted a soft, pastel green, with various pastel-colored baby animals littered in clumps on the walls. There’s a white crib on the side, a play pen in one corner, and… this is obviously a nursery. “Brian.” Jim says, staring. “What – do you want a baby?”

 

Brian rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, and then says quietly, “I’m pregnant.”

 

It takes Jim thirty seconds to comprehend. “What?” he says, feeling a little dumb.

 

Brian goes back to rocking back and forth on his feet. “I think I was supposed to take a larger dose of birth control pills because of the full on heat, but… Yeah, I’m pregnant.” He looks up at Jim and then shoots his eyes back down. “I didn’t – I didn’t know how you’d feel about it, but I don’t – we should keep it, Jim, right? You don’t want to – you want it, right? I thought about it for a really long time, Jimmy, I really did, but…”

 

Jim swerves on his heel. “Brian.” He whispers, horrified. “Brian, you – you _thought_ about this? Of course I want – you…” He pulls Brian outside, to their room, and sits him on the bed before kneeling in front of him. “You tore your head apart thinking about this by yourself, didn’t you.” He says quietly, and Brian gnaws on the inside of his cheeks. “You should’ve told me.” Jim rubs Brian’s sides. “You _know_ I would have done whatever you wanted.”

 

Brian brings his hands to Jim’s cheeks. “I know, but… There was – the heist, and there was a lot of stress, I could see it on you, and I didn’t want you to have to think about _this_ on top of everything else.”

 

Jim holds him as tightly as he could. “But then you had to think about it yourself.” He whispers. “I’m always here for you, you know.” Jim mumbles into Brian’s still-flat stomach. Brian grips his hand tightly in response, and Jim smiles. “A baby.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Half of me and half of you.” Jim says, kissing Brian’s navel. “God, Brian.” He grins up at Brian. “Can you imagine? We’re gonna be _parents_.”

 

Brian rolls his eyes as Jim hugs his middle and nuzzles his stomach. “God help the baby.”

 

And Jim can’t help but laugh because this is _the life_. They’ve got a 175 million dollars (plus a bit more from their own savings but that looks like a joke next to 175 million) sitting in an untraceable bank in Switzerland, they’ve got this house in the middle of paradise, and most of all they have each other and the tiny life that’s a product all on their own.

 

Fuck you, Fuller, he thinks, climbing up on the bed to press his nose into the crook of Brian’s neck. You never saw Brian for how amazing he was.

 


End file.
